


the night remembers our happiness

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: "So what do you say we go out and have some fun before the sun rises and we have to go back to our responsibilities?"





	the night remembers our happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/gifts).



Sara spotted Oliver across the room of the gala and quickly adjusted the mask around her eyes. A waiter walked by her and she grabbed two glasses of champagne before walking towards him.

She knew when he spotted her when he turned his head towards her direction and she smiled. Sara stopped just in front of him and offered him a glass. "Fancy meeting you here," she said.

"It's no longer my scene, but I have a reason to be here. What about you?"

"You could say that." She took a sip from her glass as she glanced around. "I'm only here for another day to complete my mission, but I thought I would take the night off to spend it with you. The sooner you get through your business, the sooner that can happen, so how can I help?"

Oliver smiled at her and Sara was suddenly reminded of the Oliver of her youth. Neither of them were the same people they were before they boarded the _Queen's Gambit_. Too many years and experiences had occurred for that to happen. But despite how they'd change, their friendship remained just as strong as ever.

Oliver quickly told her his plan and Sara moved into place. She was going to distract while Oliver went after his main objective. It didn't take long and they found themselves on the roof of the building where the gala was held. Sara took in the sight of the city before she turned towards Oliver.

"Have you ever wondered about how we're no longer the same people we were before?" It wasn't what she had meant to say, but her earlier thought intruded again. "We're nothing like ourselves from our youth. I'd never imagine myself wearing a costume and being an assassin, you know. Never even thought that was remotely a possibility."

Oliver chuckled. "Maybe not becoming an assassin, but I remember a time or two when you used to love dressing up in costumes."

She forgot about that. There were times when she'd dress up as some slutty something or other and then pull Oliver into one of her adventures to make him laugh. It seemed like a lifetime ago. "Those were the days."

Oliver wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulders and she leaned her head against him. "I don't even recognize myself from that time anymore. We've changed."

"One thing hasn't, at least. We're still friends." And they were. No matter what happened, Sara would never lose Oliver as her friend. "So what do you say we go out and have some fun before the sun rises and we have to go back to our responsibilities?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Oliver was wearing a tuxedo while she was in a ankle length blue dress, and it was past midnight so their options were limited. Not that that little fact ever stopped them before and with the past so close to the surface, perhaps it was time to go back to some of those free-spirited adventures.

"I think I saw the makings of a party under the bridge before I came here. We just have to make a quick stop before we go." Sara felt like there was a mischievious twinkle in her eyes that Oliver caught because he gave her a look. "Don't worry, we don't have to change our clothes or anything."

"The nice thing about our current selves compared to our younger selves is that if the police come, we can easily avoid getting arrested." Oliver's tone was dry, as if he was recalling all the times they did get hauled into the police station to stand before Sara's dad.

Sara laughed. "Exactly. What kind of vigilantes would we be if the cops could so easily catch us?" She grabbed his calloused hand and pulled him towards the door to get off the roof.

Their quick stop was at a 24-hour grocery store where Oliver grabbed a shopping cart and Sara led him to the aisle with the ready made food. Sara filled the shopping cart with sandwiches and bags of chips.

"Sara, if you were really that hungry, we could have gone to a diner instead."

"It's not for us. It's for the party." She glanced back at Oliver and winked at him. "We're going to have such a good time." She supposed it was high time to tell Oliver what exactly the party was, but she was having too much fun keeping him guessing. "How else are we going to buy our way in?"

"It only sounds like we're going to an underground gambling ring, but they wouldn't want cheap food as their buy in." Oliver picked up a wrapped ham sandwich before placing it back in the shopping cart. "I bet we're going to feed the homeless, aren't we?"

Sara wasn't surprised that Oliver figured out what their plans were and she rewarded him with another wink. "That sounds like a great idea. They'll bring the lights and entertainment, and we'll bring the food."

"Then we should grab a second shopping cart and make sure we bring enough to the party."

It took another ten minutes to check out and pack everything into the car before Sara climbed into the driver's seat.

A few minutes into the drive, Oliver asked, "So how long have you been doing this?"

Sara glanced at him before looking back to the road. "A couple of years now whenever I can. It's not much, but I like helping this way when it's face to face."

"I'll follow your lead."

They arrived at the bridge where Sara saw barrels already lit on fire and people milling around under the bridge. She parked the car some distance away and they both got out of the car. Some of the people came towards them and Sara and Oliver began handing out the bags of grocery until the car was empty.

Sara turned to Oliver with her hands on her waist. "Now that that's done, I think it's time we go and have fun. When was the last time you danced a jig?"

"Never."

"Then this is going to be great." Sara took Oliver's hand and led him to the middle of the crowd as music began to play through the air. She knew they looked completely out of place in their gala outfits among the homeless, but it wasn't like it was the first time they looked out of place from everyone else. Sara hiked up the hem of her dress as she danced with Oliver following suit.

Between the spins and dance steps, Sara saw glimpses of the Oliver she knew when they was younger. Oliver was never going to be completely carefree, but seeing him in these moments were enough for her. Oliver swung her around before pulling her close and dipping her low.

They danced until the flames in the barrels grew low. The two of them moved away from the rest of the party, sitting on the hood of the car as they watched people eat the food they brought.

"Thanks for bringing me here," Oliver said. "It's not something I usually do."

"I know. You're happier when you have something to punch." She grinned at him as he snorted. "Besides, what are friends for if not keeping each other on their toes?"

"You keep me going," Olive said after several minutes of silence between them. "We may not be those bright-eyed kids anymore, but I'm fine with who we are now. We're suvivors no matter what the world throws at us. But more importantly, your good heart can't help but help other people survive in small but impactful ways."

Sara nudged him with her shoulder. "You smooth talker, you. Thanks."

The two of them stayed there, enjoying each other's presence, until the sun rose.


End file.
